First Kiss
by walkthatwalk
Summary: Sam and Cat share their first kiss; written in both perspectives for writer verse on LJ. Sam/Cat


**Title: **First Kiss

**Word Count: **~700**  
**

**Rating: **PG

**Original/Fandom: **Fandom – Sam & Cat

**Pairings (if any): **Sam/Cat

**Summary: **Sam and Cat share their first kiss; written in both perspectives for writer verse on LJ.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

"The Ferris wheel? But it's so boring," I complained as Cat dragged me to yet another kiddie ride. It was her turn to choose our usual Friday night outing, and she just _had_ to choose the fair. _Why_.

"Yeah, come on!" she giggled and we got in line. We got in the short line and were soon put in our little cart that took us to the top of the wheel where we waited for everyone else to get on.

"Hehe, look how pretty, Sam!" Cat said excitingly, shoving her hand by my face showing me the stars in the cool L.A. air.

"Yeah, stars. Wow."

"Sammmm!" She whined, putting on her pouty face that even I couldn't deny.

"Yes, Cat. The stars are very pretty," I tried again.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands.

I sat back and tried to enjoy the rest of the _really boring_ Ferris wheel ride.

"Sam…" Cat said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I hummed in response.

"Why do you go by Sam? Isn't that a boy's name?"

I shrugged. "I suppose. Why?"

Cat just responded with yet another question. "Why did your mom name you Samantha instead of Sam then?"

"I don't know Cat, you're gonna have to ask her."

"Maybe she thought she was gonna have a boy to name Sam but you were a girl instead!" she stated laughing again.

"Maybe, Cat."

"Sam?"

"What Cat?"

"Are you a better kisser than a boy?"

I snapped my head over and looked at her. "Way better, kid. Way better." She giggled once more.

"How do you know that? Oh, I know! You kissed yourself! Teach me how to kiss myself, Sam! Can you –"

I interrupted her by putting my lips on hers. What possessed me to do this, I don't know. Maybe it's because I've been looking at those pink lips all night, or because I wanted silence for a few seconds. Whatever the reason was behind that kiss, I was glad it happened.

"Oh wow! You are a better kisser than a boy!" she giggled.

"I told ya," I smiled.

Cat looked down at the ground and noticed that we were finally moving. "Yay we're moving now! Yay for Ferris wheels!"

* * *

Cat P.O.V. 

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" I exclaimed.

"The Ferris wheel? But it's so boring," Sam complained as I dragged her to my favorite fair ride.

"Yeah, come on!" I giggled and we got in line. We got in the short line and were soon put in the little car thing that would take us up, up, and up!

"Hehe, look how pretty, Sam!" I said excitingly, trying to show Sam the stars in the sky.

"Yeah, stars. Wow."

"Sammmm!" I got really disappointed. Why didn't Sam want to see the pretty stars?

"Yes, Cat. The stars are very pretty," she said this time.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands.

She sat back and turned away from me.

"Sam…" I said, frowning at her.

"Hm?" she hummed in response.

"Why do you go by Sam? Isn't that a boy's name?" I giggled again. Sam was a weird name for her!

She was silent for a moment before responding with a shrug. "I suppose. Why?"

I answered back with another question. "Why did your mom name you Samantha instead of Sam then?"

"I don't know Cat, you're gonna have to ask her."

"Maybe she thought she was gonna have a boy to name Sam but you were a girl instead!" I stated, laughing again.

"Maybe, Cat."

"Sam?"

"What Cat?"

"Are you a better kisser than a boy?"

She snapped my head over and looked at her. "Way better, kid. Way better." I giggled. I loved it when she calls me kid!

"How do you know that? Oh, I know! You kissed yourself! Teach me how to kiss myself, Sam! Can you –"

I was interrupted by Sam putting her lips on mine. I was shocked, not moving. Once I realized what was happening, I kissed her back. Sam is a really good kisser!

"Oh wow! You are a better kisser than a boy!" she giggled.

"I told ya," she smiled.

I looked down at the ground. We were finally moving! "Yay we're moving now! Yay for Ferris wheels!"


End file.
